


The Conduit

by gemstoneopal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Good and Evil, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstoneopal/pseuds/gemstoneopal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a strange girl shows up in the middle of the Final Battle, how exactly will that affect the outcome? AU, rated T because of some concepts and character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conduit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a oneshot I’ve been tinkering with since I had a weird dream about the conduit. I know the idea is REALLY strange and very, very AU, but I couldn’t get rid of it.

The battle raged around the tiny girl, who appeared not to notice the hexes and curses flying all over. She calmly walked until she was in the very center of the Hall where she quietly observed all the action going on around her. All of a sudden, all the action just stopped. The battling wizards were still shouting curses and attempting to hex the opposing side, but nothing was happening. No magic was being volleyed or even produced at all. Stunned, the wizards and witches looked around at each other and finally noticed the girl. Murmurs of “who’s she” and “she looks like a mudblood” swirled around.

“Oh good,” said the girl cheerfully. “I was wondering when you’d all notice that I put a halt on the magic! At the moment, no one can use magic at all” she grinned. The muttering that had been taking place grew louder and more accusing. “And don’t try to fight the muggle way either, you’ll just hurt yourselves not anyone else.”

“You aren’t from around here are you,” piped up Hermione, “you sound rather American if I was going to place the accent.”

“I am American, though the real question is whether you can figure out what I am and what kind of powers I have. I’ll not insult your intelligence by implying that you can’t figure it out given time and access to a library. After all, you are Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of your age, as brave as you are intelligent and a threat to all the evils of the world. However you may not have heard of my kind. After all, we are rare to begin with and virtually extinct in conservative Europe.” Blinking, Hermione started worrying her bottom lip and narrowing her eyes, trying to figure out what the amazingly cheerful girl in front of her was talking about.

“A conduit,” spoke Draco Malfoy dully.

“Very good, my dear! I am a conduit. I’m from liberal America, of course, since you silly conservatives cannot allow there to be someone stronger than you.” She shook her head and clicked her teeth. “Have you not learned yet that what’s meant to survive always will and what’s meant to die will as well?” She smiled as she finished her journey over to where Draco stood. “My dear Mr. Malfoy, you I see a troubled future, but one that has a chance. A chance to be happy despite the damage you have caused. It would be wise of you to go with your instincts, from this point on and not with your expected path.” The blonde boy stuttered and stared as the girl drifted over to Ron Weasley.

“Ron, your loyalty is certainly something that will come in handy in the days, months, and years to come. It will not be easy to be the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived in the aftermath of the war. And it won’t be easy to win your bride either. You will have to conquer your biggest insecurities. Remember Ronald, you are your own person, not a sidekick.” The entire assembly was murmuring and nudging each other as the girl glided over to Bellatrix Lestrange, the single most insane witch of all time. Bellatrix drew her wand like she was going to hex the girl who had come so close, but the girl only laughed.

“I thought I made it clear already that no one can use magic, you silly witch!” Bellatrix sputtered as she glared at the serene conduit. “For you I see no hope. Your soul has been warped by dark magic and too much time spent with your Lord. There is nothing I, or anyone else, can do to save you. I am sorry.”

“You are sorry?! For what?! For not being able to wash the traces of my Lord from me?! Well it hardly matters, since I do not want them taken from me foolish bitch!” The dark haired girl bowed her head in acceptance and swept over to the next person in the form of Minerva McGonagall. She gave the astonished witch a kiss on each cheek.

“Minerva, Dumbledore may have been the most powerful wizard in the world, but he was one of the major factors that resulted in all of this taking place through in machinations and manipulations. He could have indubitably done it differently or better. I know you admire him and trust him implicitly. And in the same way he was the most powerful wizard, you were, and still are, the most powerful witch in this part of the world. You did everything within your power and even beyond to ensure that the conclusion of the War was the triumph of good over evil. Not to mention your protections over the “Golden Trio” and all your precious cubs were formidable. Truthfully, it is because you sent out that magical SOS that I am here. After all, this is literally what I was born for- to balance the world. For that opportunity, I thank you.”

McGongall inclined her head regally at the girl before saying, with all the dignity of a queen, “I will see you in the next life.” The conduit nodded back to her before moving on to Fenir Greyback.

Shaking her head, “You are a fool. Being turned is not the end of the world! Remus Lupin has been turned and has he changed into some monster that rapes at will and kill virtually uninhibited? No! There are ways to handle it.” Fenir interrupted her with a growled, “You are not a werewolf. You cannot judge anything I do. Lupin is the exception, not the rule.” Her eyes flashed dangerously. “You are truly demented if you think I was accepted by everyone. People are made nervous when someone else has powers they don’t understand, especially when that person is a girl! A mere girl! After all, what is more dangerous than an empowered female? Certainly nothing as banal as monster who rips people apart!” she raged. Fenir looked quite taken aback. No one had ever spoken to him like that!

With a flip of her hair, she was gone and moving towards the next person on the battlefield, who happened to be Harry Potter. She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. The startled boy awkwardly patted her back like he wasn’t sure quite what was going on. She laughed at him when they separated. “You really aren’t American, are you?” Harry blinked at her in bewilderment. “Of course not. This is Great Britain.”

“Hugging you right then is a way of greeting that I use sometimes. It’s more of an American thing, I guess. Anyway,” she continued with a slight smile, “the point is that you can relax now. For better or for worse it will all end today. I believe though that it will be for the better. I am no Seer, but the energy in this room is infinitely more positive than negative.” She gave him a dazzling smile before adding, “What I am about to do will hurt, but it makes Voldemort” The room gasped before she shot them an exasperated look, “it will make Voldemort mortal. The final piece of his cleaved soul. Then I will destroy him so his energy may be reabsorbed into the universe and reused.”

She placed her hand onto Harry’s scar and focused her strength and energy not engaged in cutting off the flow of magic in the room on the Horocrux. She slowly drew it out to her where it writhed in her hands, a shadow that seemed to reflect all that was wrong with the world. Squaring her shoulders, the girl threw the piece of Voldemort’s soul into the air while summoning all the power within her body as an Agent of the Light to destroy it. Then, in a shower of sparks, Light and Dark collided and the Light absorbed the Dark where it became Light Energy. Voldemort watched the scene with an expression of complete horror on his face, having realized that he was now mortal.

Wearing a smirk that was decidedly Slytherin, the conduit faced the creature that was the basis and cause for all the destruction in the Hall and across England.

“The good guys always win in the end. They have human nature on their side- the overwhelming desire to, at least for most, be good and live in peace. The average person does not want a war, but security for themselves and their family.” She straightened. “For crimes against humanity, specifically the torture and murder of countless wizards and muggles in England and Scotland, you have been sentenced to death by the International Wizarding Tribunal. I am here to carry out that sentence.” Voldemort looked at her slyly. “Did they tell you it will cost you your life?” He rasped out, “It did for Lily.” Her eyes were calm when she looked at him. “They did. And I volunteered anyway. I’ll watch you writhe in 10th circle of Hell with pleasure, knowing that you are beyond the help of any god. And I would do it anyway, because that is my duty as a conduit. To restore Order to the world. And right now, you are completely screwing that up.” Voldemort looked at her astounded. It was such a self-sacrificing move! Nothing was going to sway her, not power or money or even threat of death! He drew his wand as he faced her. She was turned around though and when he tried to use his wand he remembered that there was no magic in the room. She was facing Harry and the entire Order of the Phoenix, telling them that at the precise moment she dies, all the magic would flow back into the room, meaning that they would still have to fight and win the day, even if Voldemort was gone. “So you see, you still have a job. A job that means as much as mine, though I hope I see none of you in the next world for a long, long time.”

She then bowed her head, gathering strength, power, and energy to her until the air around her seemed to crackle and spark with it. She turned to Voldemort and raised her head before locking eyes with him and commanding, with all the power of world and the afterworld behind her voice, “LEAVE.” In shock, Voldemort felt all of his life force draining out of him and the last part of his soul tugging free of his body. He kept his furious eyes on the cause of all this and she was the last thing he saw before he passed from Earth to Taurus.

As his eyes closed, so did hers until she too had passed on, though to the Elysium Fields instead. With her death, the magic came back and jinxes and hexes started flying again. Ultimately though, the Order triumphed and a balance was restored to the universe.

All was well*

*Line from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J. K. Rowling

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this about a year and a half ago and it's been up on fanfiction.net for a while. I figured I'd add it on here too.


End file.
